


Sayonara

by hplover92



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heartbreaking, M/M, Sad Ending, i'm not crying you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hplover92/pseuds/hplover92
Summary: The time has come to say goodbye.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 7





	Sayonara

An old man slowly gets up and walks up to the podium. He draws in a ragged breath and begins to speak.

"Today, we all honor Kaiba Seto. He was a brilliant businessman. A great older brother. He was also one of my greatest friends. Though most of you wouldn't notice that fact. After all, we hid it from everyone behind the rouse of a rivalry. He and I were very close. I would even consider calling him my best friend and vice versa. So it is with great respect and honor that I have been chosen to speak here before you all. All I ask of everyone here today is that you never forget Kaiba Seto, what he stood for, and what he did for Japan. Thank you."

With that, the old man now recognized as Mutou Yuugi, The King Of Games, went and sat down. Many people came up, talked, and left. All of them left until Mutou Yuugi was the last one there. He stayed behind to say one final goodbye. He painfully got up from his seat with a red rose in his right hand and headed towards the casket. He slowly placed the rose on top of it. He thought of all the times he shared with Seto, the man he has always and will always love with all of his heart.

The first time they kissed was an accident caused by a fall. He honestly thought that would be the end of everything that had been growing between him and Seto. After all, those long nights dueling each other and constantly pushing the other to up their game laid the foundation of their love. They thrived on the competition and the shared passion made everything sharper and more consuming. Yuugi still can't believe that Seto finally beat him at being first for something when Seto confessed to him. Seto made every day that they were together the best days of Yuugi's life. Not even dueling could compare to time spent with the man he loved above all others and who loved him with the same intensity. 

Yuugi couldn't help but think about all the things that will be different and never the same now that Seto's gone. He will miss the comfort of being held in Seto's arms as they watched movies. At least Yuugi won't have to worry about explaining to the fire department why his kitchen was on fire again. Seto had never really learned how to cook more than some basic meals by himself. Seto won't be there to discuss the prospective new candidates to replace Yuugi as The King Of Games. He can't tease Yuugi anymore about the mess he had been on their secret wedding day that was only attended by their closest friends and family. They never went public about the true nature of their relationship and had agreed that if anything did go public it would be their friendship. They had both of their careers to worry about after all. Sometimes he can't help but wonder what would've happened if they had been brave enough to show the world the truth instead of using their careers as an excuse.

Yuugi stood there having these loud, wheezing, and brokenhearted sobs slip past his lips. His vision was blurred and he held onto himself while pretending that it was Seto. He would miss him very much. Yuugi didn't know how long he would last without his soulmate but he had promised when Seto got sick that he wouldn't chase after him. After Yuugi got a hold of himself he walked to the gate, gave one last glance at the fresh grave for Seto and the parts of himself that he won't ever get back, and left.


End file.
